<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Touch by euniche95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186047">Human Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95'>euniche95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mention of blood, hinata and lev are there if you squint, shirabu is older than Kuroo here, shirabu never play volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Words of affirmation and Physical Touch are their language, but what happen when they can’t no longer do that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with KurooxYachi ship ehe, this time I decided to split it into 2 chapter (and you didn't hear it from me but I haven't write chapter 2) - okay chapter 2 will come soon I hope next week! But the story for Chapter 2 and ending are already decided but I just haven't break it down to dialog and so on. so, welcome to our rare pair!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I never thought that you will stay this long with Yachi.” Kenma shows up in front of Kuroo’s room. “I just really love her, you know? Remember the first time she hop off from the bus almost fall down but Kiyoko-san catch her?” Kenma nods, “I was excited to see Shouyou but I saw you falling in love instead.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know Kuroo-san – I .. uhm .. like you.” A short blond hair girl from Karasuno blurting words that Kuroo supposed to say at the end of their match with Karasuno. “Well, good luck for the match!” she suddenly running before Kuroo can say his answer, <em>I should see her after this</em>. But he can’t seem to hide his grin, because all of the Nekoma’s member start to run and circling themselves around their captain. “So? What happen back there? I suppose it’s a good thing, seeing you smiling like an idiot.” Yaku got the first chance to ask. “Well, you see .. I just got a love confession. Now I can’t contain my happiness and want this match to end soon. You know Yaku, perhaps short haired girl is indeed my type.” The 2<sup>nd</sup> year and 1<sup>st</sup> year are getting confused with the conversation but Kai and Yaku laughing together after hearing Kuroo’s confession. “Stop smiling like that, you scare me. Makes me remember how you used to hate Daishou’s smile because he is so smitten with Mika.” Kenma give a direct blow to Kuroo and the latter can only laughing, “Yeah, now I’m smitten with a lil crow.”</p><p> </p><p>The match between Nekoma and Karasuno was fierce but Karasuno took the last set. “Kuroo, that was fun. Thank you for getting me into volleyball.” said Kenma to Kuroo while laying on the court. Mission accomplished. “Yeah, I’m glad you got to enjoy volleyball the same as I am now. Remind me to cross another mission on my mission board.” Kuroo flashing a big smile to Kenma and Kenma just shrug his shoulder. Kuroo then walking towards the other side of the court, “Daichi, can I talk to Yachi for a second?” Daichi shoot a smug grin, “Don’t you dare hurt her, you sly cat. She is back there with Hinata and Kageyama.” Kuroo taps Daichi’s shoulder, “I’ll never hurt her, keep my words.” then run to search for his girl. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama senses someone is coming for them, “Hinata don’t you want to go to the bathroom? I’ll accompany you.” Hinata getting confused but at the same time remember that he needs to do his business and a company won’t hurt. “Yachi-san, we’ll be back soon.” Both of them then saw Nekoma’s captain running towards them. “Yachi is over there, Kuroo-san.” Kageyama points to Yachi’s where about. “Ah, thank you. I don’t know that you are really perceptive, Tobio.” Kageyama didn’t answer him but just bow and drag Hinata along with him. “Well hello princess. After giving me a love shot, you can’t go just like that.” Kuroo leaned back on walls with one hand. “Ah, I’m sorry. Is it disturbing you? I’m sorry. I don’t mea-“ Kuroo pressed his lips on her. “I like you too. I want to confess after the match but I lost to you. I think fate is ruining my plan. But, this is still the outcome that I want. Hehehe.” Yachi’s face turn from shock, to realization then blushing hard. “I never imagine my first kiss will be like this.” She then proceeds touching her lips and look at Kuroo who is smiling widely. “Okay, so I guess this is our first day, lil crow.”</p><p> </p><p>Long distance relationship has ups and downs. When they’re busy with schools and college, they have time for themselves and not getting distracted to go on a date or something similar. They visit each other frequently, once in 2 week either Tokyo or Miyagi, they choose but sometimes they go to other prefecture too. But the downside, when one of them really miss the other, distance seems hate them because they can only see each other through a screen. “Hitoka, I miss youuuuu. When will you move here? This is why I hate LDR. But, I love the feeling after all this quality time through screen then I can hug you in real life. The build-up feelings are really good. Ah, I can’t.” He ruffled his hair. “I miss you too, prince. But, college entrance exam is near. Bear with it for a while, okay?” Yachi touch her laptop screen as if trying to touch Kuroo and Kuroo did the same. “I’ll see you soon, baby girl. Crush the exam, I know you can do it.” Yachi nods and end the call.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought that you will stay this long with Yachi.” Kenma shows up in front of Kuroo’s room. “I just really love her, you know? Remember the first time she hop off from the bus almost fall down but Kiyoko-san catch her?” Kenma nods, “I was excited to see Shouyou but I saw you falling in love instead.” Kuroo drop his body on bed. “She catch my attention, not that I already falling in love that instant, you pudding head.” Kenma shake his head, “No .. no .. no .. you already fall for her. I see the same stupid grin again before The Battle of The Trash Heap. Look like a perfect copy, ugh it bring shiver to my body. Oh, I’ll go out to meet with some investor, can you help me with my project? You have worked on it last year right? Since we got the same professor, can I count on you Kuroo? I’ll buy you grilled mackerel on my way home later.” Kuroo raises his hand giving an OK remark.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo turn his body facing his bedside table, his mission board. He pick it up and read it, “1. <strike>Hear Kenma said Volleyball is fun</strike>, 2. <strike>Match with Karasuno (Battle of The Trash Heap)</strike>, 3. <strike>Getting Tsuki hooked with volleyball</strike>, 4. <strike>Ask Yachi to be my girlfriend</strike>, 5. <strike>Enter business major</strike>, 6. Get my Dream Job at Japan Volleyball Association, 7. ?” Since Yachi enter his life, Kuroo can’t even fill another mission on his mission board. Because Yachi is his whole world and he seems too satisfied with it. He do have some thoughts what to write but <em>I’ll write it later</em> – always win.</p><p> </p><p>-Timeskip-</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo is now enroll as employee at JVA in Sports Promotion Division. Kuroo was the only one who was chosen as the new employee at JVA this year, what an accomplishment. “You know babe, sometimes I forgot that you’re really THAT smart.” Yachi teases Kuroo when they both read the news on e-mail. “Oh, and why is that?” “Because you don’t look like a nerd. Too handsome to be one.” Yachi close their distance and kiss Kuroo. “Heh, speak to yourself Miss Hitoka. I don’t think you’re a nerd too with that look.” Yachi giggles as she sits on Kuroo’s lap. “2,5 years with LDR, I never knew that choose Tokyo and moving in with you are the best choice I ever made. I can touch you every day, I can kiss you every day and the one I like the most.. I can say I love you to you every day face to face like this.” Yachi cupped Kuroo’s cheek and kiss him again. “I’m sorry miss, did something good happen other than I got accepted at JVA?” Kuroo getting confused with this cheesy Yachi. “No, I just want to say I’m happy that I fall in love with you Tetsu. Hehehe. Being with you changed into what I am today. So, you need to be responsible for your action.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I will baby. I’ll stay with you forever and I don’t have any intention to let you go from my life.” Kuroo hug Yachi like there is no tomorrow. “Tetsu, you know.. I want to go Amusement Park. How about Yokohama? I kind of want to go there.” Yachi broke their hug and look at Kuroo with her puppy eyes. “Haha okay Hitoka, let’s go tomorrow. Just us or you want to invite some?”</p><p>“Let’s invite them.”</p><p>“Them? Ah, our loudest team?” Yachi nods furiously. “Ah, it’s going to be a long day.” Kuroo smiling while typing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>-Dream Team Group-</p><p><strong>Kuroo</strong> : If you guys have spare time tomorrow, let’s meet up at Cosmo World Yokohama</p><p><strong>Bokuto</strong> : Oh, I can come because tomorrow we got a break</p><p><strong>Hinata</strong> : Have fun you guys ;-; Let’s meet up soon when I come back from Brazil</p><p><strong>Kuroo</strong> : It’s okay Hinata, take care yourself out there!</p><p><strong>Akaashi</strong> : If Bokuto-san come then I’ll come, because I know you can’t handle him on your own, Kuroo-san</p><p><strong>Bokuto</strong> : AKAAASHIIII, MEANIIE</p><p><strong>Kuroo</strong> : You’re truly a life saver, Akaashi</p><p><strong>Kuroo</strong> : Oi, Tsukki, Lev?</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong> : You will force me to come even if I say no, right?</p><p><strong>Bokuto</strong> : Of course!</p><p><strong>Akaashi</strong> : Bokuto-san.</p><p><strong>Bokuto</strong> : You need to back me up for once, Akaashi!!</p><p><strong>Kuroo</strong> : C’mon Tsukki, for once in a while! There is something I need to celebrate too!</p><p><strong>Lev</strong> : I’m sorry, I have schedule for photo shoot guys. But, please have fun for my part!</p><p><strong>Tsukishima</strong> : Okay, I’ll come and ask Yamaguchi if he want to</p><p><strong>Kuroo</strong> : Good. Meet me and Yachi at 11.00AM in front of Sakuragicho station</p><p><strong>All</strong> : Okay</p><p> </p><p>Sakuragicho Station, 11 AM</p><p>Yachi and Kuroo wear a couple look, Yachi wear jeans overall and white t-shirt, meanwhile Kuroo wear white t-shirt and short pants. “Hah, remind me why I said yes if the idea is to accompany you two.” Tsukishima asking and Yamaguchi is following him behind. “Tsukki, we will have fun too. Isn’t that right, Yachi-san?”</p><p>“Of course, the merrier is the better. Long time no see, Yamaguchi-kun.” Yachi hugs Yamaguchi. “Yes, nice to finally meet you and Kuroo-san.” After that, Akaashi and Bokuto arrived as well. “Let’s go, triple date!” Kuroo shouts and getting death glares from Akaashi and Tsukishima. They start with Disc Oh, Super Planet, Adventure Maze, Galaxy, Family Banana Coaster and Carnival Street on Burano Street. “Let’s skip Haunted House and make it last stop. Let’s move on to adult zone.” Yachi making a suggestion.</p><p>“Yacchan, I know you’re now grown up but I didn’t know that you’ll be a sadist like this.” Bokuto whining and pinching Yachi’s cheek.</p><p>“Oh, I spend my high school years with those weirdos quartet and my boyfriend right here which is a sly king. Don’t you think it will be weird if I don’t inherit some from them, Bokuto-san? Hahaha.” Yachi easily answer while holding Kuroo’s arm.</p><p>“Tsk, you sure scary Yachi, saying all those lines and smiling innocently.” Tsukishima doesn’t look offended. “Ey, Tsukishima-kun you do realize weirdos quartet are Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and you right?” Yachi smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! We are included?” Yamaguchi sounds shocked. “Before you say anything Tsukki, let’s just move.” Kuroo nudge to Tsukishima side and Tsukishima can only sighs. They move to Wonder Amuse Zone where the adult’s rides placed.  “Hey hey hey, Log flume ride please? It’s scorching hot now, we need some water!” Bokuto jump excitedly and drag Akaashi with him. “Remind me your age again, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder, how Akaashi’s words doesn’t in line with his expression, because he is smiling even though his sentences are cold.” Yachi tip toeing to Kuroo’s ear. “Love. That is the only explanation I can give you. Like what I did to you, princess.” Kuroo raises Yachi’s chin and gives her a peck on her lips. “See, I always like your reaction, princess. It priceless, we’ve been together for more than 3 years but you still blushing hard every time I kiss you.” Yachi process to hide her face behind Kuroo’s arm. “I hate you.”</p><p>“I love you too princess.”</p><p>“Stop with the princess thing, people will think I have a princess kink or something Tetsu.” Kuroo is grinning widely while looking at his petite girlfriend beside him. They end up trying all the rides except Ferris Wheel and Haunted House. “Well yacchan, let’s go to Haunted House!!” Bokuto said cheerfully.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, you hate ghost. Will you be okay?” Akaashi asked worrily</p><p>“AKAASHIII, I’m bigger than Yacchan. I will not bent myself in front of the ghosts. HEY HEY HEY I’LL FIGHT YOU ALL.”</p><p>“Bokuto, shut up. You’re embarrassing us!” Kuroo try to cover Bokuto’s mouth with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the haunted house, the “easy peasy” team Kuroo, Tsukishima and Akaashi are babysitting the “crybaby” team Yachi, Yamaguchi and Bokuto. “Woah, that was easy.” Bokuto panting heavily but still try to look cool. “You’ve been screaming from start till finish. So where is the easy part? You really are a crybaby, Bokuto-san” Akaashi mocking Bokuto while Tsukishima and Kuroo wheezing together.</p><p>“Let’s calm down ourselves while riding Ferris Wheel. I need to see the scenery.” Yamaguchi tug Tsukishima’s shirt.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s 17.50 now. 10 minutes before the show! Let’s go, babe.” Yachi push all of them together.</p><p>“No need to rush, Hitoka. We’ll made it.”</p><p>“Tetsu, I have short legs. Carry me if you want us to go slowly. You lucky to have those long legs.”</p><p>“Oh it’s that a challenge? I’ll accept it then.” Yachi who only want to tease Kuroo but end up getting a piggy back from him. “Comfortable enough?” Yachi can only nods, didn’t trust her voice because she is blushing really hard.</p><p>They stop at near Ferris Wheel ride and watch the illumination show first. After 5 minutes, they then move to Ferris Wheel gate and hop on 2 by 2. “Tetsu, thank you for making this happen. I know this amusement park date was rushed, we came unprepared but I really love it.” Yachi cupping Kuroo’s face on her hand. “I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou.”</p><p>“I love you too, Yachi Hitoka.” They kissed on top of the Ferris Wheel ride with Yokohama’s city light starting to light up from afar.</p><p> </p><p>After the last ride, Kuroo decided to bring Yachi and his friends to Anniversaire Café Minatomirai to enjoy Yokohama city at night. “So, spill it out Kuroo. Why you ask all of us to come with you today? You said something about celebrating. Don’t tell me .. you got IN???” Bokuto from sitting position then standing with hands covering his mouth. “NO WAY BRO???!!!”</p><p>“WAY BRO!!” Kuroo beams towards Bokuto.</p><p>“Wait, tell us. We can’t understand anything.” Akaashi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi show a confused face.</p><p>“So, as Kuroo’s representative. This amusement park date is to celebrate his acceptance at Japan Volleyball Association as Sport Promotion Division employee.” Yachi try to explain to the other 3.</p><p>“OH MY GOD, KUROO-SAN!! CONGRATULATION!!” Akaashi suddenly screaming happily.</p><p>“I can’t believe they let you in, Kuroo-san. But, I know you’re suitable for it. You con-man.” Tsukishima reach out his hand to shake Kuroo’s.</p><p>“Me and Yachi can’t believe it too when the email arrived. I thought it was a rejection at first but it’s the opposite. Right, baby?” Kuroo kiss Yachi’s temple. “Now let’s eat. I’m starving like hell.”</p><p>They all then catching up with each other news and condition, even though they have a group chat but they didn’t really give each other an update. Different works field, college, and prefecture really made them a lil bit distant. So it’s kind of nice to get together like this in a while, so they thought. After having a nice chitchat, they parted ways Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to Miyagi, Bokuto to Osaka, while Yachi, Kuroo and Akaashi to Tokyo.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Yachi finally reached their shared apartment. “I’m glad to do this date with all of them and of course with you, Tetsu. Oh and I’m glad after all this time, we have the same love language. I think that’s why we can come this far together. I’m glad to meet you and in love with you.” Yachi put her hand around Kuroo’s neck. “If I’m hearing this again for the 3<sup>rd</sup> time, perhaps I need to give you something, princess. But, I’ll never be bored to listen the word “I love you” from your lips, Hitoka.” Kuroo closing their gap and kissing Yachi, deep and slow. Words of affirmation and Physical Touch are their language, but what happen when they can’t no longer do that?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rainbow after Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all begins when Yachi at her last year of college. With the internship and final assignment, she’s been so busy with her own life. So does Kuroo, being the only ‘new kid’ at his division, he need to learn so many new things in his workplace, not to mention piling up of work every month which kind of stressing him. Even they both live in the same apartment, it feels like they become more distant than when they in a long distance relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took longer than I'm planning to do, but still please enjoy this lil feast for you guys who have wait the last chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 It all begins when Yachi at her last year of college. With the internship and final assignment, she’s been so busy with her own life. So does Kuroo, being the only ‘new kid’ at his division, he need to learn so many new things in his workplace, not to mention piling up of work every month which kind of stressing him. Even they both live in the same apartment, it feels like they become more distant than when they in a long distance relationship. They still go to date like strolling at park, trying new menu at their favorite café or go to cinema but they can’t do it frequently. They thought this will be okay, we still love each other. But more days to come and the situation get worse. Yachi falls from the stairs at her college because it was raining at that time and the staircase become so slippery, knowing her clumsy remark and the slippery staircase, she falls badly. She broke her right arm, right before D-Day for her internship project. Kuroo was there but he can’t stay with her for too long, because of work. He need to meet with so many athletes for interview and regarding the project for his division. Yachi understand and didn’t push further, she knows Kuroo has been dreaming to become JVA employee so she didn’t want to hinder his way.</p><p>                Then it goes downfall, Yachi is hiding her pain. Her broken arm always feels tingling, sometimes it feels like its burn and the skin become redder. She didn’t really notice this at first but after Kuroo mention it, she realize that her hair growth become faster too. “Babe, I think you need a haircut already? Your hair is longer than your usual length.” said Kuroo. “Eh but I did have haircut last month.” Yachi check herself at the mirror. Also, she become aware when someone want to touch her arm, she didn’t know when it all started, but she always brush it off like nothing happened. It’s now on her 3<sup>rd</sup> month after the first tingling and burning sensation first appear. She can’t no longer being ignorant with all the pain. She always winced with slightest touch from other people. “Hitoka, did you start to hate me or something?” Yachi turn her head to look at Kuroo’s direction, confused with the question. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>                “You see, I’ve been asking myself why it’s hard to touch you now? You seems like you are in pain whenever I try to touch you. Starting to have a thought you become bored with my busy life and you have other guy or something. If you really have any thought to leave me, please tell me beforehand so I can prepare my heart.” Kuroo begin to talk slowly trying to hold his tears, he knows he becomes a neglectful boyfriend for Yachi, especially this year starting from leaving her at hospital alone and can’t really help her at the apartment because of his works. He knows he was at fault, but he can’t help himself. This was one of his dream, he go to work to earn money and it’s for Yachi too, why did they become like this. “Tetsu, I’m sorry.” Yachi walks toward the couch, Kuroo looks sad hearing the words but later become shocked after Yachi explains everything. “I do hide something from you but it’s not other guys. It’s my pain. I’m become too sensitive with other people touch and temperature, and now it’s unbearable. That’s why I always seems like I hate it when you try to touch me. Sometimes it kind of burning too. See this? My skin surface is different between right arm and left arm. I try to brush it off but It becomes too much. Care to accompany me to doctor tomorrow?” </p><p>“How long did this happen?” Kuroo slightly want to touch her but afraid to do it. “It’s almost 3 months, I think? After the broken arms healed, suddenly the symptoms start. I want to google it but I’m scared.”</p><p>“But.. how you handle it so far? Like I never hear you whining about it’s being painful. You never show it on your face except the time when I try to touch you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to burden you. I know it’s been hard at your workplace, Olympic is near. I really do want to tell you but never find the perfect timing.”</p><p>“But when we cuddle on bed or having sex, its okay? I’m confused.”</p><p>“No, it’s not Tetsu. I’m trying my best not to wince. So, other than that time I try to distance myself from you and other people. I’m sorry. Even now I want to run and hug you but its hurt.” The room filled with Yachi’s quiet sobbing, Kuroo didn’t know what to react because there are so many information to process. It pained him to see his girlfriend crying but he can’t do anything. That night, they both drowning in their thought until morning comes. Yachi actually experiencing insomnia too but she knew that Kuroo probably thinks it’s normal.</p><p>                She hates the silence, Kuroo didn’t talk to her the entire morning. “Tetsu, why are you giving me a silent treatment?” “I don’t know, what I’m supposed to do when you hide something big like that, Hitoka? We’ve been together for more than 5 year now, is it that hard to trust me?” Kuroo ruffle his hair showing his vexation. “Huff, I understand you don’t want to be a burden. But hey, since when you become a burden to me? If it really is I will break up with you already, but I never thought about it for once. You’ve been a part of my youth, even my life. I hate to see you trying to look strong like that. You know how mad I am when I heard everything? You make me look like an unreliable boyfriend, Hitoka. So tell me what am I supposed to do here?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tetsu. I really am. What I need to do to make you forgive me?” Yachi is shaking with a lil sob coming from her mouth. “Don’t ever hide something important like this again from me. Promise me. So can I touch your head?” Kuroo ask warily.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s okay.” Yachi wipe her tears and Kuroo pats her head. “Let’s go see GP.”</p><p>                They go to Hospital in the evening, because the doctor schedule is packed and they got the last slot. Doctor Gina Amawaka is one of the best GP they had in Tokyo so it doesn’t surprise Yachi and Kuroo if they are fighting for slot to meet her. It took 30 minutes driving to reach the hospital, Tokyo is packed since afternoon. They arrived 15 minutes before Hitoka’s session. “Hello, Hitoka-chan. How can I help you?” dr. Amakawa gesturing them to take the seat. “Hello doc, I want to consult about this. My right arm was broken last year and it’s healing really well. But for the last 3 months, it’s been giving me pain. Constantly. First time, it’s just tingling and burning sensation. Now, I can’t even let other people to touch me. It’s painful.” Yachi showing her right arm and put it on the desk.</p><p>“It’s been 3 months but you never think the need to meet a doctor?” dr. Amakawa eyeing Kuroo. “Yes, I am the one who at the fault here, doc. Not him. He knew about this yesterday. I think it’s just some post-traumatic symptoms like everyone else always says so I try to ignore it, but I can’t do that anymore.”</p><p>“Okay so before I can jump to conclusion what kind of illness is this, I need you to do some examination. Let’s first do physical examination. Hop on the bed for me, Hitoka-chan.” Yachi then follow the doctor direction. “Let me touch it and says the pain range from 1 to 10. Understood?” Yachi nods. It only took them under 1 minute because Yachi was screaming every time the doctor touch her arms. “The pain almost at 8 and you don’t want to see doctor. You really are something Hitoka-chan. So, I found some changes on your skin and swelling in some part. But I can’t conclude it just like that so after this please follow the nurse and do blood test and MRI for me, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I understand doctor.” Yachi and Kuroo excuse themselves to follow the nurse to do other examination. Kuroo can’t contain his uneasiness, he keep fidgeting on his seat while waiting for Yachi. He want to be there with her but the nurse won’t let him because of the procedure. After 90 minutes total time Yachi took for examination, finally she come out from the radiology department. “How was it?”</p><p>“It was okay baby. They took long enough for the MRI, too many areas to check if I didn’t hear it wrong.” She smile to reassure Kuroo that she is fine. Then they go back to dr. Amakawa’s office again. “Good job for finishing the examination, Hitoka-chan. You did very well. For the result, you can go back here 3 days later and we will do re-physical examination too. For now, I’ll prescribe you some antibiotics and pain killers. You can pick it up on pharmacy on your way out. See you in 3 days, Hitoka-chan.” They thank the doctor and head to cashier and pharmacy to get the medicine. 3 days later, they come again to the hospital. Having a warm greeting from dr. Amakawa dan nurse, they think they will get a nice result. Only a temporary illness or something better. But their hope got shattered, when dr. Amakawa said “Hitoka-chan, from the blood result we found nothing. Instead, we found some issues in your tissues near your broken arm. There is a malfunction in your nerves. We believe that this also happen because there is an error in your pain signal transmission from the MRI results. It lead back to the injury which you have last year. This illness called CRPS (Complex Regional Pain Syndrome) and there is no cure for this illness yet.” Kuroo’s jaw dropped, Yachi slumped her shoulder, can’t believe with what they heard. “Listen, don’t lose hope. You will bear the pain all the time but we can decrease it and slow it down with treatment.”</p><p>“What is the purpose of the treatment if it can’t heal me, doctor? The pain will still linger right.” Yachi already feeling dejected. “Baby, there is still hope.  Perhaps the treatment will heal it in time, we can’t throw the possibility.” Kuroo facing Dr. Amakawa and said, “We’ll try everything doc.” dr. Amakawa proceeds to explain the treatment plan, there are 3 steps for the treatment, first self-management which Yachi need to do this with the help of family member and guidance from osteopath, second is physical rehabilitation – this will need physiotherapist guidance, and the third is medicine.</p><p>                “I know a good osteopath and physiotherapist in Tokyo. I’ll contact them and let them to learn your illness. Ever heard of dr. Shirabu Kenjirou and Ennoshita Chikara sensei? They are really good at their job.” Yachi and Kuroo looked at each other, surely they didn’t hear it wrongly but are they the same person they know back at high school? “Doc, do Ennoshita Chikara sensei come from Miyagi?” Yachi blurting the question. “Yeah! He is still young but all of my patient are really satisfied with him. His personality is nice too, so you don’t need to worry much, Hitoka-chan. He is a really good person.” Small chuckle come from Yachi’s mouth, dr. Amakawa tilt her head. “Ah, I think so too doctor. Ennoshita senpai is really good person. He is my senpai back at high school at Miyagi.”</p><p>“OH! What a small world. This will make it easier then, we only need to contact dr. Shirabu. He is a bit meanie, didn’t really have brakes in his mouth but once you know him, you will find his soft spot. I’ll try to call him first, before I sent him your file.” Dr. Amakawa take out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Contact Name: lil Kenjirou</p><p>
  <em>“Hello senpai, isn’t it a bit late to call?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Drop the act Kenjirou. Can you help me with a patient?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hahaha okay Gina, so what kind of patient? I know you won’t call me if it’s not severe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“CRPS patient. You already have this case before right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, you know the rest of the story. Which stage?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Early stage 2, still safe. Pain range almost 8. I’ll send her file if you said okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t know anybody else with the best feature like me so let me revenge on you, drop the act Gina. I’ll handle her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh~ confidence much, Kenjirou?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No but we both know that we both want to help her get through this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aw, really you’re a meanie outside but a softie inside.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Errrrhh, I always hate those lines. I’ll hang the phone right now, don’t forget to send the file!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, I owe you one, Kenji.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes and I’ll collect it later. Bye.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bye.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                 dr. Amakawa hang her call and beams towards the couple. “So, he said yes! I’ll send your file immediately and we will arrange meeting with him as fast as he can. His schedule is pretty much packed so probably will take longer than we think. For Ennoshita sensei, I’ll write you a reference and you can meet him at his practice office. It’s at Shibakoen Building, Minato-ku.”</p><p>“Do dr. Shirabu open a practice here? Or do we need to go to other hospital?”</p><p>“No, Hitoka-chan. He is here at this hospital. Don’t worry. So move on to the third treatment, the medicine, I’ll prescribe you Gabapentin and Nortriptyline. Gabapentin is a pain relief and Nortriptyline too but Nortriptyline is focused to help your insomnia. You’ve been experienced it too right? It must be very hard to sleep while withstanding the pain. I don’t know how you handle it this far.”</p><p>“I thought it’s just your routine, bae?” Hearing the fact shocked Kuroo more than Yachi herself. “I figured it out later, Tetsu. Yes, the insomnia has been very severe doc. Yet, somehow I still manage to hide it from him. Hehe.”Yachi rubbing circle on Kuroo’s back to calm him.</p><p>“You need to sleep better to heal yourself, Hitoka-chan. 6-7 hours per day.”</p><p>“I understand doc. I hope this whole treatment plan will help me get my healthy self back.”</p><p>“We will try together.” Dr. Amakawa smiling through her lips and her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>                Next day, Yachi goes alone to meet Ennoshita. Thankfully it’s not far from their apartment so she hops on a taxi, not believing public transportation because of the probability of get touched by other people. Kuroo can’t come because it’s workday and Ennoshita’s place only open on his working hours from 8 AM till 1 PM. Yachi arrived and going straight to the receptionist.  After filling up form, she waits till her name get called. “Miss Yachi Hitoka? Please come with me.” one of Ennoshita’s assistant guiding her to his practice room. “I’m really surprised to see you here, Yacchan! How many years have passed since the last time I met you?” Ennoshita didn’t change much except some muscle he built under his clothes, the smile and the everlasting hair still in-tact. “Hello senpai, it’s been more than 3 years I believe. After high school graduation, I never saw you again.” Yachi excuse herself to sit opposite Ennoshita.</p><p>                “So, how can I help you? Sore back because of work?” Yachi shakes her head, taking out reference letter from Dr. Amakawa. “Far worse than that senpai. CRPS.” Ennoshita widen his eyes, cannot believe what he heard. He then read the letter than Yachi gave him, took him almost 5 minutes to processing the information. Yachi know that look, shock, denial, sad and pity, all of them mixed in his eyes, because he have to deal with rare case and it happen to his kouhai. “Before I continue, I want to make sure about this first. You do know that CRPS is not curable at this time right? We only can slow down the symptoms and reduce the pain so you can do your activity as usual.” Yachi already know the fact, but get to hear it all over again give her an ache on her chest. She will never be the same girl she was before, she will somehow have a disability because of this illness. She will bear the pain in the entire of her life. There was a little sob but she managed to control her voice, “Yes, I know senpai. I just want to reduce the pain near to normal state. I don’t want to be scared when people try to touch me. So, please help me go through this.” Ennoshita follow with a nods.</p><p>                 Ennoshita begin to explain the treatment plan, it will contain massage and a desensitization therapy. “For the massage, I won’t do it till the desensitization therapy goes well. I’ll explain about the desensitization therapy, basically it’s a therapy that based on a progress gradually from stimuli that produce the least painful response to stimuli that produce the most painful response. This process will take several weeks or even months, depends on your sensitivity. After we make some progress, we can add massage to the treatment plan. Oh do slightest touch is already painful for you, Yacchan?”</p><p>“Yes, senpai. I can barely touch it myself.”</p><p>“How about clothes?”</p><p>“It’s painful but still better than human’s touch.”</p><p>“Oh okay, so will start with feather and silk for the first stage.” Ennoshita ask Yachi to climb on the bed. “Tell me if it’s hurt.” The therapy went well according to Ennoshita, he said that Yachi can move to stage 2 already. Because Yachi need a speedy recovery, Yachi get scheduled to meet Ennoshita three times a week. “Yacchan, you’re still with Kuroo-san right?” Ennoshita ask warily, “Yeah, I’m still with him. Why are you asking, senpai?”</p><p>“Ah no, because you came alone so I thought something happen.”</p><p>“Oh nothing bad happen except this illness. He is busy preparing for Olympic and it’s working hours, senpai. He can’t just bail on his work just for me. I can handle it on my own. Hehehe. Thank you for your concern and for today’s therapy session. See you again, next session.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Yacchan, you can tell me if it gets worse. So we can re-evaluate the therapy.”</p><p>“Yes, of course I will. I’ll fight this lil shit for my sake and Tetsu’s. Bye, senpai!” Yachi waved her hand and went out from Ennoshita’s office.</p><p> </p><p>                2 days later, Yachi got notified to meet with dr. Shirabu. This time Kuroo can come to accompany her. “So you must be Yachi-san. Please sit down.” dr. Shirabu gestures them to sit down. He is a handsome doctor, looks like the same age with dr. Amawaka. His slender figure can’t be hidden behind his robe. “How was it? It’s been 3 days after you meet with Gi--I mean dr. Amakawa. Is the pain decreasing or just the same as the start?” dr. Shirabu shifts his position from reading files. “It’s still the same, doc. It’s not decreasing or increasing just stagnant.”</p><p>“I see. Still the 3<sup>rd</sup> day, we can’t conclude anything yet. For your information, I’ve handled CRPS before. That’s why dr. Amakawa recommend you to me. CRPS is a risky illness because the progress for the treatment differ in each individual and also the progress of the pain too. The treatment sure can slow the symptoms but it’s not impossible for them to increase rapidly. I don’t want to scare you, I’m just stating the fact. I don’t want to give too much hope, but we can always make effort and try everything that we can do. So far, are you still with me Yachi-san?” Just like dr. Amakawa said he doesn’t really have any brakes in his mouth, <em>‘just stating the fact’</em>– Yachi thought. “Yes, of course doctor.”</p><p>                “So after reading your files, I made 3 step treatment. You will do this treatment at home, you don’t need to meet me for treatment but you can always contact me if you need help. But before I let you do the treatment by yourself with the help of family, I’ll explain “how’s”.” dr. Shirabu called the treatment as self-management, the 3 step are relaxation, activity management and stay active. He said Yachi need to use her hand actively so the muscle and joint will not become stiff. The less she use her hands, the more possibility for it to become more painful but he add that Yachi can’t use her hand for strenuous activity like lifting heavy items. Just use it for light activity. Dr. Shirabu continue to teach Yachi to do muscle relaxation methods to lessen the pain. “Doc, what can I do to help her?” Kuroo trying to butt in to the conversation. “You can start to learn about relaxation too, mr. boyfriend.” Slightly offended but Kuroo just brush it off. It takes almost 1,5 hours for dr. Shirabu to explain everything, he makes sure Yachi and Kuroo understand every step and everything they need to do in the treatment. After the meeting, it marks the start of the full treatment for Yachi’s illness.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>                “Why all the sudden you makes us meet you here, Kuroo?” Kenma sits down opposite Kuroo, the last to arrive after Bokuto and Akaashi. “I need some advice.” Kuroo said while pouring sake in his glass. “About Yacchan?” Bokuto tilt his head and Kuroo nods. This sparked Kenma’s curiosity, because he knows Yachi means everything to Kuroo beside his job. “I’ll start, so it’s been almost 5 months since Yachi sick. 5 months and I just know about it 1,5 month ago. She doesn’t want to tell me because she doesn’t want to be a burden. I admit, I don’t really pay attention to her lately because works make me busy almost all the time. So, 1,5 month ago we both go to the doctor and found that she suffer from CRPS, a rare illness which give her pain all the time and it can’t be cured.” A small gasp come from Bokuto and Akaashi, “I know I need to support her, she means so much to me. But it hurt me because I can’t calm her down by touching her. Words aren’t enough. One night….when we fast asleep – I thought she was asleep because she diligently take her medicine so her pain and insomnia will get better, I hear her crying, from small sobbing till crying out loud. You know what she said? <em>‘Tetsu, please make the pain stop…please…’</em> but what did I do? I can’t do anything, I got to learn about muscle relaxation and that shit can’t really help her. I can’t just give her pain relief because she is in pain. I can’t hug her, I can’t.. If I touch her, it will bring more pain.” Kuroo drop his head, feel defeated. “It was just 3 weeks after the treatment but the symptoms are increasing rapidly. The treatment can’t really help her and add the side effect from the medicine too. I feel brokenhearted to see her like that. She is smiling like nothing happen, but I know she wants me to not too worry when I leave for work. But, yesterday I found my apartment in a messy state. Broken glass, pan, plate, books, paper scattered on the floor, I run and I saw her laying on the floor unconscious with bloods on her wrist. It happen so fast. I need to stay strong for her right?” Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi are listening in silence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                Yes, it’s has been 3 weeks since the start of the treatment, Yachi takes her medicine diligently, go to treatment with Ennoshita, and not forgetting about to stay active and muscle relaxation. She writes it down on her diary on daily basis, so she knows if the treatment is going well or not, so she can give feedback to dr. Amakawa, dr. Shirabu and Ennoshita plus she can see the development of her condition too. It’s been going so well but pain gradually increasing. Yachi believe that it’s just a side effect of the medicine, because dr. Amakawa said that there will be a side effect from taking Gabapentin and Nortriptyline, she stated it on her diary too. However, one night changes everything. She can’t hold it anymore the tingling and burning feeling mixed in one, from a little sobbing suddenly become loud crying, startling Kuroo from his sleep.  “Baby, what happen? Can’t sleep?” Yachi shake her head, Kuroo getting confused. “Did it hurt again?”</p><p>                “Tetsu, please make the pain stop.. please …” Kuroo’s heart clenched so hard hearing those words, “Hitoka, breathe. Breathe slowly. Inhale – exhale, just like dr. Shirabu taught us.” Yachi follow Kuroo’s instruction but nothing happen. “It’s still there, I can’t … make them stop PLEASE!” Yachi’s crying getting louder while hugging her arms. After 30 minutes crying, she is getting exhausted and fall asleep. Meanwhile Kuroo can’t go back to sleep, he was afraid Yachi will wake up and crying again. He moves some of Yachi’s hair strand from her face, slowly. “God, why did this have to happen to my lil baby? She still can do so many things in life.” Kuroo can’t contain his tears, trying his best to not waking up Yachi.  </p><p>                Morning comes and once again Yachi is trying to look okay. “Baby, if it’s hurt you can always tell me. You already make a promise with me not to hide anything again.” Yachi reach Kuroo’s finger, gently squeeze it with her left hand. “Last night was rough, right? I’m sorry to wake you up and I won’t break our promise. I still remember it clearly. I will still go to Ennoshita senpai too, so don’t worry too much. I’ll be okay, bae.” Kuroo didn’t know what to believe, his guts or Yachi’s reassurance. Once again alone in their shared apartment, Yachi’s mind been wondering. What are her friends do right now? All her classmates probably already working on their last assignment, applying for work, or even preparing for wedding. So many things that they can do while she can only stay at the apartment, make a scrabble or unfinished drawing. Yachi curse under her breath, if only her clumsy self didn’t slip on the staircase, she won’t broke her arm and she won’t suffer from this stupid illness. “I’m so useless. Tetsu said he doesn’t mind with me like this, however with me being like this, can’t help him to earn for our living cost, maybe if I leave from his life, he will have easier right?” Yachi wander around kitchen and pick a knife, one cut, going two, and then three. “So, this is the feeling of getting control of your pain. It’s…not that bad.” She wipe her wrist using a damp towel.</p><p>                That morning is the start of Yachi’s addiction to cut herself, her reasoning is to gain control of her pain because of that action and she is loving it. So as not to worry Kuroo, Yachi been wearing long sleeve more since then. On lucky side, the weather is getting chilly but Kuroo and his great observation skill notice something different. “Baby, did something happen with your hand? Did it get sensitive with cold weather now? Or are you getting a cold?” Yachi raise her eyebrow, “Eh, no? I’m okay. The pain still gradually increasing yes, but its okay I still take my medicine and consult with dr. Amakawa and dr. Shirabu once in a while. Why are you asking that all of the sudden, Tetsu?” Kuroo frowns but then soften his gaze, “Okay, if you need a company to the hospital, I can take a leave from office, 1-2 hours still okay.” Kuroo hates himself, if only he trust his instinct, if only he push an honest answer from Yachi that day, he won’t be on his way to hospital in an ambulance right now.</p><p>                Yachi looks so vulnerable and weak, with infusion tube attached on her left arm. It’s been 5 hours and there is no sign that she will wake up soon. “Kuroo-san?” Kuroo lifted his head, dr. Amakawa and dr. Shirabu are standing in front of him. “Hello doc. Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“So how is she? We didn’t hear any updates but suddenly hear this news, it shocked both of us.” dr. Shirabu walk closer to Yachi’s right side. “Cutting herself?” He caress the incision scar.</p><p>“Yes, I don’t know for how long. But I notice her always wearing long sleeve at home when I ask she just say it’s okay. I trust her, but this what happen when I did.” dr. Amakawa pats Kuroo’s back, “It’s not your fault. There is something that we both didn’t tell you either. CRPS patient is susceptible with anxiety and depression, people also call this illness as Suicide Disease. Constant pain with no definite treatment, bring people into distress and somehow lead to suicide. That’s why Kenjirou asked you to learn about self-management treatment too so somehow we hope you can feel the same way as Yachi’s. But after seeing this, I guess we’re too naïve.”<em> Suicide Disease</em> – this words ring in Kuroo’s head like crazy, <em>just how bad this illness will affect Yachi’s life, isn’t the pain already enough? Now dealing with anxiety and depression too? The hell happen with this world</em> – Kuroo’s thought.</p><p>                “Not you Gina, I am. I already know about this possibility yet I choose to ignore it, hoping that Hitoka-chan is stronger than my last patient. I heard story about her from Ennoshita sensei, he said Hitoka-chan is an independent girl, who once become a manager of volleyball club from a strong school back in Miyagi. I’m sorry, I underestimate the worst possibility. We’ll discuss the change of treatment after Hitoka-chan awake. Right now you need to rest, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo just nods, dr. Amakawa and dr. Shirabu excuse themselves to go to other patients. Kuroo didn’t know how he drift himself to sleep but when he awake, he found his head on Yachi’s bed and Yachi is smiling to him. “Good afternoon, I guess?” Yachi voice is hoarse, she’s been sleeping for almost 10 hours so it makes sense. “OH GOD.” Kuroo jolted from his seat to hug Yachi.</p><p>                “Tetsu, its hurt.” however Yachi didn’t make an effort to detached from Kuroo’s hug, she knows Kuroo must be very scared with all that happen in the last 12 hours. “Don’t ever do that again, Yachi Hitoka.” Kuroo’s low voice, intimidating and demanding, there is anger in there too. “I’m sorry.” Yachi can’t form any words beside the word “sorry”, she knows that she messed up bad this time, it’s different from hiding pain from Kuroo, if Kuroo was late to found her, she knows that she can’t meet him again in this life. “You know how scared I am when I found our apartment messy and you sprawled on the bathroom floor smeared with blood? I thought I will lose you, Hitoka. You are my whole world but why it seems like you don’t want me to enter this part of your life? You want me to leave from your life?” Yachi shake her head furiously, desperately want to stop Kuroo from his train of negative feelings. Kuroo then help to adjust her bed so she can sit comfortably. “I want you to stay. I want to be with you forever, until our hair become grey and till death tear us apart, but how can I ask you to stay by my side when I won’t or I can’t even help you with anything? You’ve been treating me so well and sometimes I think you deserve with someone better than me, Tetsu. Someone who is healthy, someone who can make the effort to love you, to adore you. I can’t even hug you, I can’t make love to you. So how can I be so selfishly asked you to stay if I’m so messed up like this? I love you so much that it is hurt to think about this. I’m really sorry, Tetsu.”  </p><p>“What if I don’t need all of that? What if I just need one Yachi Hitoka in my life? With you breathing, smiling, and alive is enough for me, baby girl. If you feel like you can’t defeat this illness by yourself, remember that I will be by your side. It’s me and you versus the world. Plus you are not alone in this, bae. dr. Amakawa, dr. Shirabu and Ennoshita are helping you too. So please, stop hurting yourself again like this.” Yachi squeeze Kuroo’s hand with her left hand while smiling weakly, “Thank you. It means so much to me. See, this is why I said how lucky I am to meet and fall in love with you, Kuroo Tetsurou."</p>
<hr/><p>                Kuroo feel the need of friends, he want to tell this problem to his friends. He’s been saving it by himself, because he knows each of his friend already have their own problem, but this time he really need them to hear it. Perhaps the need of their shoulder. He then type something to Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto, asking them to meet him at Izakaya this afternoon. They agree to meet him, Akaashi and Bokuto luckily were near Izakaya and Kenma will to join later after he finish his game streaming. After they all gather, Kuroo tell them about his and Yachi current condition. Akaashi, Bokuto and Kenma fall silent, Kuroo already suspected that this will happen, after all he never tell them any news about his life with Yachi, they probably thought he live happily with Yachi. Kenma break the silence and said, “I don’t think you need advice from us Kuroo. Because I think, you must have said to Yachi something like ‘we will fight this together or something’, because you love Yachi so much, so there is no need to think twice about what are you supposed to do in this problem. As a matter of fact, probably you just need someone to listen to you, sharing the burden with us. Am I wrong?” Kuroo let out small chuckle, “Oh god Kenma, how can you analyze it so accurately? Indeed, I’m frustrated with Yachi’s condition, but I don’t have a plan to leave her, in fact I will make myself available most of the time for her and stronger for her sake.”</p><p>                “Hah, here I thought you will have a negative thought and break down right here, Kuroo. You scared me for a while. But you know bro, we will help you as much as we could. So don’t be afraid to ask for help. We are here for you and Yachi.” Bokuto tapping hard on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Yes, Kuroo-san. Bokuto-san is right. So, where is your princess right now?” Akaashi butt-in to the conversation. “She is still at the hospital. Want to meet her? I think she will be happy to meet you guys.” The three of them said “Of course” simultaneously.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>                The next few days, Yachi is getting discharge from hospital. She meet with dr. Amakawa and dr. Shirabu before going home, they discuss about adding psychologist to help Yachi dealing with anxiety and depression, her name is Saeko Goto. Basic of the treatment won’t change because CRPS didn’t have any effective treatment and the treatment are very limited. Yachi is aware of this, she’s been though for the last 5 month suffering from CRPS, but now her mind is getting lighter because she is now sure that Kuroo will be by her side. <em>“It’s me and you versus the world”</em> that’s what he said. “Why are you suddenly smiling like that?” Kuroo raise his eyebrow while driving. “Ah, just remembering something about you.” Yachi notice a faint blush on Kuroo’s cheek. “I’m right here beside you. Just look at me, princess.” Yachi giggling happily, “Yes, I supposed I need to do that. Why am I thinking about you when my handsome boyfriend is here with me?” Yachi sounds so happy, this is the first time Kuroo see a genuine laugh from his girlfriend. Since Yachi suffer from CRPS, he never heard a hearty laugh like this again. <em>I guess I really miss this</em> – he thought.</p><p>                2 days later, Yachi have an appointment with Ennoshita at 10 AM and Saeko Goto at 5PM. “Babe, I can accompany you later but for Ennoshita, I don’t think I can bail from my office. Is that okay? I don’t want to go to work today but I already take my paid leave when you are at hospital. I’m sorry.” Kuroo caressing Yachi’s cheek slowly. “It’s okay. The one who need to say sorry is me, Tetsu. You need to go to work, who will provide a living for me if you don’t go to work?” Yachi faking a pout, “I won’t do anything stupid again. Don’t worry.” Kuroo feeling defeated and leave Yachi for work. Yachi stay true to her words and come to Ennoshita by herself. It’s been almost two weeks since the last time she met him. “Well, I heard something bad happen last week. Are you okay now?” with a nod, Yachi said “Yes, I’m okay now senpai. The last few weeks was rough, the treatment is not going well so I took it a lil too hard. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Ennoshita sighed, “Please don’t do that again, there are so many people who love you. You are precious to us, Yacchan. We don’t want to lose you, especially Kuroo-san.” Yachi give Ennoshita a big smile. From their session, Ennoshita give Yachi option to try hydrotherapy. It’s something he never try for CRPS patient yet but he want to try changing from desensitization to hydrotherapy, hoping there will be any positive progress for Yachi’s condition. Yachi agrees with Ennoshita’s new treatment proposal and they will start the treatment for the next session.  </p><p>                In the afternoon, Kuroo pick Yachi up to meet her psychologist.  “Hello, I already heard about you from dr. Amakawa. My name is Saeko Goto, you can call me Saeko-san since I’m not a doctor please don’t add any doc in front of my name.” She was a lively person, she brings good mood in the room. It takes only 10 minutes for her to crack open Yachi’s mind. Saeko plan to give Yachi a CBT treatment, it is a common type of talk therapy and it will consist of a limited number of session, depends on how well the therapy affected to each individual. This type of therapy is an effective tool to help anyone to learn how to handle a stressful life.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                Now it’s been 5 years since the first time Yachi got diagnosed with CRPS. Hydrotherapy and taking medication become her daily – weekly routine. She still do some self-management too in between. The pain miraculously subside when she begin trying hydrotherapy. It’s not much but at least it’s bearable to the point she can do normal activity again. She finished her college degree and begin to work at a company name Nendo as graphic designer. Her dream job. Her life turns to a better side after all the problem that happen because of CRPS. Her love life with Kuroo become stabile once again, back to the way they used before and they are now a married couple. Kuroo propose to her 2 years ago and they get married the next year. She still remember their friends’ reaction after hearing the engagement news, <em>“It’s about damn time you love birds. We make a bet that you will get married on Kuroo’s 2<sup>nd</sup> year as JVA employee but I guess better late than never, right bro?”</em> Bokuto babbling with his cheerful tone while taking out his fist and Kuroo bump it. <em>“Yeah right! You all get invited to our wedding, don’t you dare not to come.”</em> Then they all laugh happily together.</p><p>                Picture of their wedding hanged beautifully in the middle of their bedroom.  It’s been a long journey, so many things that happen in the past 10 years. Kuroo has been there almost half of her life, Yachi appreciate all the things that have been done by Kuroo for her. She is very thankful to have someone so precious name Kuroo Tetsurou in her life. “Wifey? Let’s go, we need to stop by Onigiri Miya to buy breakfast. You don’t want us to arrive late at work, right?” Kuroo shouting from genkan. Yachi pick up her bag and run to him, “Yes. I have been wanting to try their new menu. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Kuroo wrinkled his nose, “But babe it’s already the 2<sup>nd</sup> week of you craving onigiri. Are you somehow .. pregnant?” Yachi tilt her head, “Oh I haven’t check it but my period is late this month. Don’t get too happy baby, if I’m not pregnant you will get sad all over again like last time. I’ll go check it tomorrow morning, okay?” Kuroo nods and lead Yachi to leave their apartment.</p><p>                Life with Kuroo has been great and now add it with a new addition of little Kuroo and Yachi in her womb. Life never been this good to Yachi. Too good and make her afraid of the upcoming storm, however this time Kuroo manage to stop her negative thought, “If you want to see rainbow, you have to put up with rain first. You did so well with CRPS still in your body until this present time, princess. You will have something to worry about, I know. Future is a mystery, even for me. But, remember what I’ve said at the hospital back then?” Yachi smile and intertwined her hand with Kuroo, “It’s me and you versus the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is from my own experience with broken arms, dislocation and 2 years ago suddenly there is tumor in my healed broken arm called Ganglion. So I develop my own experience to this story and for your information - in real life CRPS diagnosis will take more than a month, but because I think that's too long so I cut it short and for all the treatment plan and even the medication name I research it for almost a week before starting to write this story and end up getting ads about medical book on my instagram feeds hahaha, oh god. It has been a crazy ride writing this story because I try to convey my pain experience too but somehow it doesn't really show up? Ah and writing angst is so tiring, I just realize it after writing 7k words of angst however I can't write fluff for god's sake it will come out so cringe hahaha. I'm sorry for this long note but thank you for picking up this works. I appreciate all of your kudos and comment so much. Once again thank you!</p><p>ps : if you want to talk more about this ship lets become mutual on twitter !! found me @/hidupenuhdrama (｡・//ε//・｡)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>